Victim Of Coincidances
Victim Of Coincidances (Case #2) is the second case of the City Outskirts, second case of Westville and the second fanmade case of Emirelhatip . Case Background The Victim was a survivalist named Jeremy Banks. He was found dead with a big wound on his heart. The Killer was a Priestess named Rachel Evanier. Jeremy and Rachel were lovers a long time ago. But they split their ways and Jeremy married with a woman who died when she was giving birth. Jeremy remembered his addiction to Rachel when he was young and told her that he still loved her. But Rachel didn't love him back. One day, Jeremy was wandering around the forest. Then, he saw Rachel by a coincidance. He ran to her and gave her some ether. When Rachel fainted, Jeremy took advantage of it and raped to her. Three months later, Rachel felt a strong nausea and went a doctor. The Doctor told her that she was pregnant. She went to Jeremy's hut and showed him the ultrasound but Jeremy tore it and threw it to the trash bin. Rachel wowed that she would get revenge. The following day, Rachel went to Jeremy's hut again and said that she loved him, too. They walked around the swamps and when they reached swamps enterance, Rachel ripped Jeremy's heart with a stake. She ran to the Stoneridge Club and hid the stake. But on her way to there, she stepped on some mud and got a mud stain. At the court, she confessed to the murder and plead guilty. Judge Kingstone said that in his opinion, there shouldn't be any prisonment but in the law, there were so he sentenced Rachel Evanier to 4 years in prison with a chance of parole in 2 years. Victim *'Jeremy Banks '(Found lifeless with a huge wound on his heart) Murder Weapon *'Stake' Killer *'Rachel Evanier' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about swamps. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain on her clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about swamps. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain on her clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about swamps. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain on his clothes. *This suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge about swamps. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mud stain on her clothes. *This suspect has brown eyes. Killer's Profile *The Killer has knowledge about swamps. *The Killer has a mud stain on their clothes. *The Killer's blood type is AB+ *The Killer is a woman. *The Killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Swamps Enterance (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (KP: The Killer has knowledge about swamps) *Inform Ashley Banks about her father's passing. *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Tour Guide's Badge) *Examine Badge (Result: Engraved Name) *Ask Grace Addington about the murder. *Investigate Survivalist's Hut (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Window Glass) *Examine Window Glass (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (15.00.00) *Question Austin Garcia about the shattered window glass. *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Partial Footprint) *Examine Partial Footprint (Result: Footprint) *Analyze Footprint (KP: The Killer has a mud stain on their clothes) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Stoneridge Club (Clues: Stake, Torn Paper) *Examine Stake (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (KP: The Killer's Blood Type is AB+) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Business Card) *Ask Eduardo Duncan about his ties with the victim. *Investigate Hut Interior (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Clue: Torn Film) *Examine Torn Film (Result: Ultrasound) *Analyze Ultrasound (KP: The Killer is a woman.) *See what's wrong with Rachel Evanier. (New Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Guide's Cane) *Ask Grace about being at the primary crime scene. *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Tree Stump (Clues: Locked GPS) *Examine Locked GPS (Result: Open GPS) *Examine GPS (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03.00.00) *Interrogate Austin Garcia about being at the primary crime scene. *Investigate Pond (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (KP: The Killer has brown eyes.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Invesigation (1 star) |-| Additional Investigation= *See how can you help to Grace. *Investigate Swamps Entering (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Locket) *Give her locket back to Grace (Reward: Burger) *Ask Ashley what's wrong. *Investigate Survivalist's Hut (Clues: Rose) *Give the rose to Ashley. (Reward: Adventurer's Suit) *Check-up on Eduardo Duncan *Investigate Stoneridge Club (Clues: Contract) *Give the contract back to Eduardo. (Reward: 10.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases